


hitch

by Coeurire



Series: FSF Tarot Prompt Table Challenge [5]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: Things went wrong, that was part of how the jobs worked, and they hadn’t gone catastrophically wrong, which was probably a first for them. But they’d always gone wrong with Vespa by her side. Vespa in her sight. Buddy there to confirm what Vespa was seeing in case she needed it, especially when things were south--
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa
Series: FSF Tarot Prompt Table Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	hitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets' tarot prompt table. 
> 
> Prompt: Wheel of Fortune - An uncertain outcome, with an aftermath to be carefully considered

Buddy liked to stay close.

At family meetings, she sat beside Vespa, touching her shoulder every once in a while to make a point, or squeezing her hand when she emphasized the importance of connection between them. On jobs, they were always undercover as wives, even though Buddy knew (and knew that Vespa knew) that it would give them a reputation, making them easier to trace and giving them each an obvious weakness. When things went south, Buddy grabbed Vespa’s hand and squeezed it hard enough to feel Vespa’s bones. She tried not to let go until they were all back in the getaway car, or on the ship.

Except this time. 

It had been a momentary error. They were scattered when the shooting started--Buddy had been across the ballroom from Vespa, god  _ damn  _ it, she should have stuck to her like glue--and Vespa had torn off in the opposite direction. 

“Come  _ on,  _ Miss Buddy,” urged Rita, pulling her by the arm. “We gotta run! We’ll meet back up with her on the ship!” 

Buddy snapped out of it, tore herself off from the part of her that was screaming  _ go after her, go after her, go after her.  _ “Right,” she said, already running with Rita. “Of course.” 

She didn’t dare try Vespa’s comms, in case she was hiding and the sound gave her away. She gritted her teeth and held Rita’s hand the way she usually held Vespa’s. She needed something to hold on to. 

Things went wrong, that was part of how the jobs worked, and they hadn’t gone catastrophically wrong, which was probably a first for them. But they’d always gone wrong with Vespa by her side. Vespa in her sight. Buddy there to confirm what Vespa was seeing in case she needed it, especially when things were south--

“Didja hear me,” Rita panted, “Miss Buddy? I said, you’re hurting me.” 

Buddy looked down. “Right. My apologies, darling,” she said, releasing her hand, which now felt emptier than the vastness of space. “I’m just...Not myself right now.” 

“Vespa’s gonna be fine, Miss Buddy,” said Rita reassuringly. It hurt Buddy that Rita understood what was wrong. She didn’t make a habit of having obvious weak points, especially not emotional ones. “She’ll probably be waiting in the getaway car, okay?” 

She wasn’t, and they couldn’t wait long. “She’ll have to hotwire a car,” said Ransom apologetically, speeding through the street. “We’ll remain in orbit until she does.” 

And so they waited. 

For the first hour, Buddy was fine. The second, she tried Vespa’s comms, got no answer, and began pacing the bridge. The third, she stopped pacing and sat down, absently and gently pulling out strands of her own hair until Rita quietly pointed out that she was doing it, at which point she stopped. 

By hour four, the ship had gone completely silent. Juno went back to his room, Rita played on her comms pretending not to be keeping an eye on Buddy to make sure she was okay, Jet sat quietly beside her, and Ransom drummed his fingers on the controls of the ship. Finally, he spoke up.

“Captain, with all due respect,” Ransom said, “maybe we should--”’

“Don’t fucking say it!” she snapped. Ransom flinched, and she realized how loud she’d been. Uncharacteristic. Out of control. Buddy Aurinko was not a woman who often found herself out of control, and it was not a good feeling. 

“We’re not leaving anyone behind,” she said, forcing herself to be calm, although her voice shook slightly. “And it’s not--it’s not because--I mean, I would do the same for any of you, you understand? We’re a family, and each of us is worth more than any clean getaway possibly can be.” 

Ransom held up his hands. “I was only going to suggest a rescue mission. We’re not going anywhere. I understand how this little family works.” 

“I understand,” said Buddy. “I’m...sorry I underestimated you, Ransom. Your care for this family is greatly appreciated.” 

But before they could decide on the details of the rescue, something docked with the ship. 

“It’s her,” reported Jet. “She is okay.” 

Buddy let out a sigh that it felt like she’d been holding through all the time they’d been waiting, and ran to greet her. 

“Vespa!” she cried. “Vespa darling, what took you so long? And your comms--?”

“Some sort of technical issue,” said Vespa. “I’ll have to give it to Rita.” 

“Oh, never mind anything else, you’re okay,” said Buddy, taking her partner into her arms. “You’re okay.” And as quickly as she was happy to see her, she became enraged. “Why didn’t you run to me?” she asked. “Why didn’t you try harder to communicate with us? You know how I feel about being separated, you know--” 

“I’m an adult, and I need you to trust that I can take care of myself,” Vespa said.

Buddy shook her head. “You say you can take care of yourself but I just--I just don’t know, Vespa. I don’t want to take any chances with you, I really don’t. I need you here with me, we’ve had so little time, and…” She trailed off. “I’m sorry. I’m being irrational, aren’t I?” 

“No,” said Vespa slowly. “You’re right. I can’t take care of myself.” 

Buddy felt something awful clawing at her gut. “Vespa, that’s not true,” she said. “I really, truly,  _ was  _ being irrational. You made it here. You’re fine. The truth is,” she admitted, “I want you to stay close more for me than for you. I get scared when you’re not there. Not just of losing you, but scared in general. Of--of everything.” 

Vespa’s expression shifted. “Do you really mean that?” she asked.

“Every word,” said Buddy. “I trust you. I just...well, I don’t really trust  _ myself  _ without you.” 

“We’ll have to be apart sometimes,” Vespa said softly. “You know that.” 

“Yes,” said Buddy. “But for now, hold my hand.” 

Vespa did. “I’m here,” she said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Coeurire  
> Tumblr: mothbutterfly 
> 
> Thanks to emunu for the beta!


End file.
